Locked In
by pippin19
Summary: Post-finale, if Olivia had come back with Peter and wasn't stuck with Walternate. Peter and Olivia get locked in to Olivia's apartment. But, are they where they think they are? And what is Walternate ultimately planning? - formerly known as maxridefreak19
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a continuation of the finale. You know, without the fake Olivia following them back and stuff. Please give me any help or advice to make it better. It will be a while before posting because I'm leaving for a three week overnight camp in five days and it took me four days to write this much. I have constant writer's block and i was forming the story in my mind during tennis camp today and during the day yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fringe. If I did, Olivia and Peter would have kissed at Jacksonville, maybe even sooner.**

"You don't belong here." Peter said to Olivia.

"No, I don't belong here." Olivia couldn't argue with that.

"But I don't belong there, either." Peter replied, knowing that this was also the truth. So where did he belong?

"Yes, you do." Olivia stepped closer to Peter. "I have thought of 100 reasons... Why you should come back. To-to fight the shapeshifters, To take care of walter, to-to save the world." Peter slowly let his eyes wander across her face. He saw her eyes start to tear up slowly. He brought his hand up and wiped away the tears as Olivia struggled to continue her words. "But in the end... You have to come back. Because you belong with me." Olivia hung her head as if deciding what to say next. She took a deep breath and looked into Peter's dark eyes. "Peter, I-I love you and I..."

But, Peter had heard enough. He cupped his hand under her chin, startling her enough to make her cease talking. He wrapped his other arm around her small, delicate waist and pulled her close to him, closing the space between them. He bent his head down and placed his lips onto her soft ones. At first she seemed surprised, but she slowly raised her hands and wrapped them around Peter's neck, pulling them even closer, if that was even possible. Peter could feel tears from her eyes running down both of their cheeks. Olivia slowly broke away and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Peter please. P-please come back with me."

Peter turned his head and whispered into her ear. "I love you Olivia and I will never ever leave you." He softly kissed her forehead.

"Walter, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Peter. Good night." Peter grabbed his keys and hopped in his car. He drove this very familiar route to Olivia's apartment.

As he rose his hand to knock on her door the door swung open and he was pulled roughly into the apartment.

"I've been waiting for you." Olivia pulled him into her and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him into the kitchen. The lights had been turned off and the table was decorated with lit candles. "I made pasta."

After dinner Peter dragged Olivia to the couch to watch a movie, but when he tried to turn the lights on, he found that they didn't work.

"Olivia, can you go check the lights in the other rooms?"

"Peter, um, they don't work."

"Olivia, pack you bag for a night, you can come stay at my place." Peter gathered his things and waited for Olivia to come back. He led her to the door only to find that it was locked. Someone had intentionally locked them in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – It has been forever since I have even thought of updating this story, so here is the next chapter. I have also started working on the next one. Sorry this is a short chapter. (I'm not really good at long ones)**

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately, Fringe has not yet been given to me as a Christmas present. :( (neither has the flash, but I don't really care about that one. I'm not so into comic books.)**

~Walter's lab~

"Asteroid, have you any idea where Peter is?" Dr. Walter Bishop spoke into the cell phone as he also attempted to milk Gene. "He left the lab hours ago, won't answer his phone, and has not come back. I am worried. "

"Walter, he is probably at Olivia's. Did you try calling her?" Astrid said slightly irritated at being woken up at 2 in the morning.

"Yes, she wouldn't pick up her phone either."

"Okay Walter, I will come pick you up at the lab in ten minutes and we will go together to her apartment. Astrid hung up the phone and sighed. Only Walter would think the worst when a guy spent the night at his girlfriend's house. She got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, grabbed her keys and went to pick up Walter. When she got to the Bishop house she raised her hand to knock, but foud herself being dragged to the car by a distraught Walter.

"Come one Astro! Hurry up. We need to get to Olivia's apartment!"

"Just calm down Walter. If you don't talk the rest of the trip, I will go faster." Walter looked like he was about to protest, but one look from Astrid and he decided against it. Astrid pulled out of the driveway and floored it all the way to the apartment. She barely had time to stop the car before Walter was out of the door and running up the stairs to Olivia's apartment.

"Walter wait! I have a key." Astrid locked up her car hurriedly ad followed Walter up to Olivia's front door. She opened her purse, dug out the key, and put it in the lock. Before she had even blinked Walter was in and out like the Flash.

"Astrid, they aren't there. They are gone!" Walter collapsed onto Olivia's couch in a fit of sobs. Astrid was shocked, never before had Walter gotten her name right without someone telling him what it was. She looked around the room and saw Olivia's bag and keys. She let out a sigh of relief, that meant that Olivia had been here recently. She pulled out her phone and dialed Broyles' number.

"This better be good Farnsworth." Broyles mumbled, no doubt annoyed at being woken up at 3 in the morning.

"Peter and Olivia, they're gone."

**A/N – Dun Dun Dun… ****Now the last step in reading this story is pushing that little button that says review. You know you want to! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – So, yeah. This took forever to write and to get published, so I am sorry! I just went to band camp for a week (and it was AMAZING!), came back for a day, had two days of band rehearsal, went to Seattle, came back then started school the next day. And apparently in 8****th**** grade it is ok to have 5 quizzes and 3 tests in the span of 6 days so it took a while cuz I had to finish it off before I posted it. The next chapter might take a while cuz I'm having a minor writer's block currently. **

**Reviews are welcome and ideas are greatly appreciated (especially since I'm not exactly sure how to continue, I have an ending just no middle.)**

**Oh, and again, sorry for the short chapters, not very good at long ones.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't remind me!**

Olivia's POV:

Olivia found herself awoken by the gentle rise and fall of someone breathing, but she did not understand what it could be, for pillows do not move. She opened her eyes and looked around to find herself lying on top of Peter Bishop, who in turn was lying on top of her couch. She got up carefully, trying not to wake him up, and walked into her bedroom to change out of yesterday's clothes and to take a shower.

She opened her drawers and chose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, laid them on her bed and stripped down in the bathroom. Turning on the shower she could feel the heat coming off the water and it felt good. She turned to face the window and, expecting to see the familiar site that is the park across the street from her apartment building, but instead was greeted the unexpected site of the world trade centers. The same two world trade centers that had laid in rubble on September 11.

Unaware that she had just let out a scream, she was very grateful that she had a towel on when she saw Peter run in.

Peter's POV:

Peter was awoken by a scream coming from the direction of Olivia's bedroom. He shot up from the couch and ran in there expecting the worse and found a stunned Olivia looking as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

"Last time I checked, the world trade centers were knocked down by Al Qaida! And they were definitely not outside of my window!" Olivia looked back up at Peter with a distressed face.

"Olivia, what are you talking about?" Olivia didn't speak as she pointed to her window and watched his face change as he realized what she was trying to tell him.

"Peter, where are we?"

**Ooh..cliff hanger! Before you hit that back button please review. And if you have advice on how to make my chapters longer, please share! I'm struggling with that! I'll try to update once a week (Saturday nights) from now on. And if you are reading my other story – Camp NCIS – that will hopefully be updated by tomorrow night. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – This is kind of a filler chapter that will tell you kind of what is going on with Peter and Olivia being on the other side. **

**I'm starting a new one shot story about Fringe during Halloween and have no idea what costume Walter should wear. I have a poll on my profile, so if you are reading this story, please vote in the poll! **

**Updates might not be farther apart or shorter chapters because I am working on a 1000 word essay for an essay contest that will take me a while to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show or the characters, unfortunately.**

On the Other Side

Olivia observed Peter with her as the realized what had just happened. She smiled to herself. Phase one of the mission was complete. She got down from her hiding spot and got in her car to alert Walter of the progress. She drove to the Secretary of State office and approached Walter's perky assistant.

"Special Agent Olivia Dunham. I am here to see Mr. Bishop." Olivia flashed her badge to prove her point.

"Okay, Agent Dunham. I will go see if he is able to see you." Astrid got up from her desk and disappeared into Walter's office.

Walter was working on paper work in his office about the appointing of the new SecNav. He had been waiting patiently on word from his best agent, Dunham, concerning the status of their new mission.

"Mr. Bishop, a Special Agent Olivia Dunham is here to see. Should I send her in?" Astrid walked into the secretary of state's office.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Farnsworth. Please send Olivia in." Walter looked up as he heard Olivia's footsteps, announcing her arrival. "Hello Agent Dunham. Is this mission complete?"

"Yes, phase one of the mission is complete. Peter and Olivia have been successfully transferred from her apartment other there to my apartment over here. I will continue with phase two on you command, and will dispose of Olivia." Walter observed Olivia cringed every time her doppelganger from the other side was mentioned.

"Thank you Agent Dunham. I will notify you when to start phase two. You may go," Walter went back to finishing his paperwork before heading home for the night. "Goodnight Astrid, please lock up on your way home."

"Goodnight Walter." Astrid was momentarily surprised at the cheeriness in Walter's voice. Whatever Agent Dunham had told him must have been really good news. Maybe he would tell her, but then again he rarely did.

**A/N – Astrid doesn't know about the mission. Please review! Did you like, hate, love it? I need your feedback! And constructive criticism is always very welcome! **


End file.
